


Fire meets ice

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'm sick and writing to make myself feel better, Mentions of Violence, i know give me a break, overused plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Two opposites and how they save each other.





	Fire meets ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

Fire and ice.It was said the world would end in either fire or ice.

 

Andrew was fire.He felt it burning inside him.Bright and angry, always ready to consume everything if given the chance.He would burn himself up to protect his chosen few.His hazel eye’s glinting with the inferno that filled him.

The fire left nothing in it’s wake but ashes blowing in the wind.

 

Neil was ice.Cold and slipping out of reach before you knew he had even been there.If provoked he would take his time to destroy those unlucky enough to feel his icy gaze.They would think how fitting the color was for someone who seemed to freeze them with a look. 

The ice left shattered pieces scattered on the ground.

 

When the fire and ice met the world held it’s breath.It knew this should be the end,they were too different to coexist.They should have ruined each other and lost everything.

Instead they did something no one could have forseen.They made the other better.Stronger.

They cooled each other and warmed each other.The icy blue melting under hazel warmth.The flames burning inside Andrew calming with a careful touch.Hearts that had been hurt and broken by the world healed by the other.

 

When the fire met the ice the world could have ended.It should have been ruined by the two broken boys. When the fire met the ice they didn’t end the world, they saved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and thoughts.I have a tumblr and can be found at catlovesfandoms .Thanks for reading!


End file.
